The Prologue Challenge
by Stevie K
Summary: I provide the means. You supply the end.
1. Tom

**Note:** Like the title states, this is a challenge. I'll post prologues in the hopes that one of my readers will turn it into an amazing fic. The posts will be of various styles to appeal to different tastes. You may see some creature!fic, evil!harry, maybe even some baby!fic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Title:** Tom

**Summary:** Making the decision to have a child--It's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body. I never knew my heart was wicked until Merope Gaunt made the aforementioned decision for me. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say Harry Potter is not my own creation?

**Author's Note- **Many thanks my master-beta Erik deSoir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I hate you. I hate you for deceiving me. I hate you for putting me in this position. I hate everything about you but I _refuse_ to hate my child!" At any other time, Tom Riddle would have yelled for the entire world to hear, but at that precise moment, his son was hidden in a mass of blankets, nestled in the crook of his father's arm. Seething whispers would have to do. "I don't know how you managed it and I'm not sure I care to, but it doesn't matter now. I'm putting an end to it."

Gaunt. He couldn't have thought of a more fitting name for the wily woman sitting before him. Her body resembled that of a corpse rather than one of a woman who had given birth just days before. Limp brown hair framed sunken cheeks and a jaw line that seemed too masculine for his liking. "What do you mean… _put an end to it_?"

Shifting the bundle in his arms, Tom responded. "Tom is mine and mine only. You?" After pausing to survey the limp woman in front of him, he spat out angrily, "I wouldn't care less if you fell off the face of the earth and splattered into a million bloody pieces. It'd be no more than you deserved, you vile woman!"

Finally losing his temper enough to raise his voice, Tom began pacing the floor and patting the back of his now howling son. Seeing a look of concern in Merope's depraved eyes only maddened Tom more. "Why are you still here? I thought I had made it clear that you weren't needed. Do the world a favor and rid it of yourself!"

A single tear was the last thing Tom Riddle Junior and Tom Marvolo Riddle saw of Merope Gaunt.


	2. An Heir and a Spare

**Note:** Just a reminder, every chapter in this series is a new prologue to a new story. I'd be more than happy to see someone finish 'em.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Title:** An Heir and a Spare

**Summary:** The Dark Lord wants someone to follow in his footsteps. Who will he choose?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter blah blah blah not mine.

**Author's Note- **I've left things in this open on purpose. Both Harry and Neville could be the main character. Make them Uncle Voldie's Puppet; Make them Dumbly-dor's. It's all up to you.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There are two my Lord." Severus smirked at his achievement. "It could be the pureblood son of the Longbottoms' and it may be the son of that filthy mudblood, Lily Potter."

"Bring them both. I want to be certain that I choose the strongest child. I shall not have a son that cannot achieve the simplest of spells. I do not want a son who is incapable of becoming a dark lord."

"Son my Lord?" Severus stuttered out in astonishment. "You mean to raise your downfall?"

"Severus," Giving a twisted smile, Lord Voldimort explained. "If I must die at the hands of my son, the child I raise to have the same beliefs and values as myself, so be it."

"But the prophesy my Lord…"

"You are the one who heard the prophesy Severus. Recite it to me."

"Yes, I know what it says and it does not…"

"Recite it!"

Giving a sigh of frustration, Severus recited, "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the dark lord will mark him as his equal," As understanding flooded through the ebony haired man, his once monotone transformed into excitement. "…And the dark lord will mark him as his equal! My lord, forgive me for questioning your brilliance."

Voldimort stepped forward and placed a pale hand on the awed man's shoulder. "All in good time my servant but first, you must fetch the children."


	3. Til Death do us Part

**Note:** Once again, feel free to finish any of the prologues I've posted. Just gimmie a notice so I can read and review. smooch

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Title:** Til Death do us Part

**Summary:** The ministry has passed a marriage law. (I know this isn't a new idea. Just gimmie a minute.) What happens when Harry refuses?

**Disclaimer:** Same as last time…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I need your help."

"I assume this is pertaining to the ministry's latest scheme?"

"Well, of a sort, yes."

After giving a moment of thought, the dark haired man looked Harry Potter in the eye and nodded. " so what'll it be Potter? Not a love potion. Merlin knows the savior of the wizarding world shouldn't need help in that department."

"I could _have_ my pick of brides. NO. This is something only _you_ could help me with."

" Well, what is it then Potter? I'm not a suitable match. I'm sure yo're aware my father was muggle born. The _law_ says it must be a pureblood and halfblood to make the bond, not two halfbloods."

I have no intentions of marrying you or anyone else for that matter, Severus." Giving a smirk worthy of the man before him, Harry explained. "Do you remember why my godfather went to Azkaban?"

"What does that have to do with the marriage law?"

"You'll see in a moment. Just answer the question."

"He supposedly killed Peter Petig…" As understanding enveloped him, Severus Snape, for the first time in his life, was nearly speechless. "You want me to…"

"In a manner of speaking." A moment of silence filled the room as Harry let his words soak in. "I've nearly mastered my anamagus form."

Of all the things Severus could have asked, all he could muster was a confused, "Why?"

Knowing the question wasn't about the progress of his anamagus form, Harry answered. "Don't you think I've already sacrificed enough?"

"But your life?!" Finally finding the words to speak again, Severus argued, "Yes, you'll be alive _in a manner of speaking_, but life as you know it will be over."

"And it would be the same if I married…. Malfoy? Ron maybe?" Once again silence permeated the room. Reluctantly, Snape spoke up, "What's the plan?"

-end-


	4. Teaching Hermione a Lesson

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Title:** (I decided not to pick a title.)

**Summary:** It's a month after the second task and a number of unexpected evils have turned up. What _really_ happened while the hostages were unconscious?

**Disclaimer:** Only the storyline is mine. Everything else belongs to a genius.

**Author's Note- **I've never read anything like this yet and so I thought I'd post it for you to see.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione would definitely have to consult a book later but right now, the dirty elf panting at her feet demanded her attention.

"Winky is being a bad house elf. Winky is not wishing her baby born a bad elf. Winky's baby is needing a master."

No matter how many times Hermione asked the pain ridden elf to go to another person, it appeared the elf would put of birth until Hermione agreed.

"Oh come here." Finally giving up, Hermione pulled the blankets off her four poster and made a messy nest on the floor.

"Winky's baby is being a lucky elf with an understanding mistress." panted the elf between contractions. "We is needing something sharp and something to tie knots."

Hermione had no problem locating the knife from her potions kit and a ball of yarn from her knitting supplies. "Will these be okay Winky?"

"Yes. These is being good." The little elf scrambled out of the makeshift nest to fetch the supplies from Hermione. "Mistress's baby will be here soon."

The shaking elf caught Hermione off guard by saying 'mistress's baby' but didn't give her a enough time to respond before crouching over the nest of blankets and pushing.

Within a matter of moments, a sticky little lump, no bigger than Hermione's hand, lay hidden in a fold of the covers. "Mistress must be tying knots on her baby elf's cord. This will be making baby hers."

Hermione hesidated but seeing that the weak elf couldn't set up, let alone tie a knot, cut off a length of yarn and tied two knots on the cord that connected the baby elf to its mother.

"Now mistress is needing to cut between knots." Winky, seeing Hermione's reluctance, added. "The knots bound baby to Mistress. It is already done. Knife don't hurt baby. We is just needing apart."

Hermione, resigned to the fact that she was now a 'slave owner' sliced through the cord. A small pop, and winky disappeared, leaving behind the tiny lump now owned by Hermoine.

0o0o0

A nearly unconscious Winkyappeared on the kitchen hearth and promply fell into the embrace of three house elves.

"Is Harry Potter's nosey friend doing it?" Asked the head kitchen elf.

nod

"Winky is a bad elf, giving away Dobby's baby!" Roared a tear filled shout from the corner.

The three elves carried Winky closer so she didn't have to shout. "Winky is doing hat is needed." Frantic nods filled the kitchen.

"Dobby's baby is not needing a master." Sobbed the green-eyed elf.

"_Mistress Hermione's_ baby." Corrected the head elf.

"Baby," Whispered Winky, "is teaching Miss Nosey we happy… that we is not needing clothes."


End file.
